Mentira
by lilianarez
Summary: Desapareció luego de clase de Herbología con un “voy a la biblioteca, debo terminar mi trabajo de Aritmancia”. Mientras lo busca, Sirius descubre cosas que no le gustan. Mi segundo Drabble. Si dejan un review no me enojo.n n


**Mentira**

Desapareció luego de clase de Herbología con un "voy a la biblioteca, debo terminar mi trabajo de Aritmancia".

Pero en la biblioteca (de la que Sirius de jacta pisar solamente cada vez que muere un Black "para consultar el árbol genealógico y ver cuantos bastardos quedan por estirar la pata") no hay rastros de Remus.

Sirius no da crédito.

Debería estar allí, en el hábitat natural de los empollones.

Sin embargo Lupin se ha envanecido de los sitios que acostumbra frecuentar.

No esta bajo el sauce junto al lago. Ni en el gran Comedor. No esta en los dormitorios ni en la habitación común. Sirius esta seguro porque la ha registrado dos veces, ya que de vez en cuando a Lunático le gusta jugar a las escondidas con la capa de invisibilidad "para que lo dejen estudiar tranquilo".

- Gillipollas empollón...

No. Esta vez la capa esta prolijamente doblada bajo la almohada de James.

_"Mierda_."

El entrenamiento de Quidditch terminó temprano y con Cornamenta persiguiendo a Evans por los jardines, no tiene nada que hacer.

Se aburre.

Lunático tiene la obligación de merodeador de entretenerle. Ni con crucio piensa terminar jugando al ajedrez mágico con Peter. Es mejor revolver todo Hogwarts que soportar a Colagusano obligar a su reina a marchar una vez más a una muerte segura a pesar de sus llantos y protestas.

Sabe que a Remus ya no le quedan clases este día, y faltan 3 horas para su ronda de prefecto, por lo que NO hay razón en el mundo mágico que justifique su ausencia.

Y sobre todo su mentira.

"_Lupin no miente."_

Al menos eso quiere creer Sirius.

El mapa! Como no se le ocurrió antes! Diez minutos con Colagusano y olvida el mapa…

Vuelve a la torre a las zancadas. Revuelve entre las cosas de James. Bajo el colchón.

"_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas."_

Tarda un rato en encontrarlo entre esa maraña de motitas hormigueantes.

-Ajá! _Ahí estas Lunático._..

Tercer piso. En el antiguo salón de música. El que quedó en desuso luego de que al Barón sanguinario se le diera por cantar en sus ratos libres.

Y he aquí lo raro, lo inusual.

_No esta sólo_**_._**

Sino junto a una enigmatica motita que responde al nombre de Daniel Stevenson.

"_¿Quién demonios es Daniel Stevenson?."_

El único Daniel que conoce es ese idiota estirado de Slytherin.

_Doble mierda._

Sirius baja las escaleras corriendo y atraviesa los pasillos como una ráfaga.

"_Lupin esta en problemas."_

Tiene que llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

"_Esa sabandija Slytherin va a pasar unas largas vacaciones en San Mungo si la vida de Remus a dejado de ser menos que agradable_."

Gira a la izquierda hacia el corredor que lleva al salón de música. Tan rápido que se lleva por delante una pared de libros andante. Todo lo que ve antes de caer es una larga bufanda de gryffindor.

-MALDITO ESTUPIDO EMPOLLÓN CIEGO!- Suelta en un ladrido.

Le late la cabeza por el golpe.

-Gracias por tu preocupación Sirius, no me he hecho daño.

Le contesta con calmada indignación la voz de Remus que intenta ponerse de pie y levantar sus cosas.

-¿Donde has estado Lunático? Llevo una puta hora buscandote!- Sirius no se da cuenta pero esta casi gritando.

-Vengo de la Biblioteca Sirius. Algunos solemos hacer algo llamado estudiar.

Le contesta con su educada ironía inglesa y evadiendo la mirada, mientras se apresura a continuar su camino hacia la torre con los brazos llenos de libros, plumas y pergaminos.

Sirius se ha quedado muy quieto.

No puede creerlo.

Remus acaba de mentirle en la cara.

"_Se supone que Lupin no miente."_

" _O si?"_

Si de algo le sirvió el estupor es que aumentó su percepción a los detalles. Lo que le permitió notar que:

El cabello pajizo de Remus esta revuelto.

Su camisa, si bien esta pulcramente abotonada y colocada bajo el cinturón, esta demasiado arrugada para una simple caída.

Y (lo más increíble!) el nudo de la corbata esta flojo. Casi suelto.

Una imagen absolutamente impropia de él.

Justo antes de perderse de vista por el corredor, Sirius alcanza a ver algo más. Un detalle más. Un marca rojiza en el pálido cuello de Lunático que la bufanda no puede ocultar del todo. Una marca circular. Diferente de las demás cicatrices.

"Como una mordida."

No sería extraño, salvo que aún faltan dos dias para la luna llena.

El mal humor de Sirius se tiñe de desconfianza.


End file.
